


Off Road Assistance

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman helps a beautiful woman with car trouble then fucks her against it after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Road Assistance

Off Road Assistance  
(A Norman one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUST FROM Jenni Temprano

Jenni had the radio cranked up loud, tapping her fingers on the wheel as she drove. No where in particular, just one of those beautiful days where she was tired of being inside and jumped in her car and took off. That was three hours ago and she was in a fantastic mood. The wind blowing through her long hair, a smile on her face.  
She stopped for gas at the first place she saw, running in to grab a water and pay for that plus the gas. It would be the last gas station for a while and she didnt intend on stopping until she was bone tired. She pumped the gas quickly and hopped in, speeding away. The roads where quiet but she liked it better like that, no one around to bother her.  
About twenty miles away from the gas station she heard a pop and steam billowed out of her car. “Shit!” she yelled and pulled over. Getting out and popping the hood, steam rising up to make her cough and cover her eyes, “just fucking great..always have bad luck.” She closed her eyes and went around to the tool box in the trunk. It wouldnt do much good since she didnt know shit about cars.  
She grabbed her phone, holding it up to the sky lookin for service. Zero bars. “fuck, damn it..shit..!!” she screamed into the sky and got no response. Just great, now she would be stuck here until someone decided to pass and risk helping her. As if on cue someone honked behind her, she stood and smiled waving them down.   
It was a guy on a bike. The bike was loud but he stopped. His long legs swinging over the side of the bike. His long legs tucked into some dark jeans that she knew would hug his ass the right way. A leather jacket doing its best to contain his massive shoulders but failing, and a helmet which he took off and tucked under shit shoulder.  
Her eyes widened, he was a sexy mother fucker. Long shaggy dark hair blowing in the wind, wisps across his face. His eyes mysterious and hidden behind his shades. And that smile, that crooked sexy smirk. “You need a hand?” he motioned towards the car.  
Jenni shook herself back to reality, “uh, yeah i have tools but im not much of a car person.” She hoped that didnt seem as lame as it sounded, mentally kicking herself.   
He chuckled and walked around to the front, she had been right the jeans did hug his ass just how they should. “Looks like it might have over heated, it is hot today.” He said and took off his jacket, his arms huge and muscled, straining against his thin tshirt.  
“Yeah it is, damn car.” She tried her best not to keep staring at him, “any chance you could give me a hand?”  
He smirked, “of course, im a guy after all. I can fix anything.”  
Jenni rolled her eyes, he was a cocky one alright. She just smiled sweetly and let him fix her car. The whole time staring at the way sweat beaded on his skin, making his shirt damp and cling to him.  
“There all done.” He smiled, stilll looking at her oddly, “you dont recognize me do you?”  
She looked at him hard, “thanks, and no i dont. Should i?” she was in no mood for games, sweating her ass off and ready to get back on the road.  
“I guess not, well anyway Im Norman Reedus.”  
She shook his out stretched hand, his much bigger than hers. “Well sorry i havnt heard of you.”  
“The walking dead, ride with norman...nothing?” he was staring in disbelief.  
She could recall something about the walker show and he looked familiar but she wasnt impressed with him, “might have heard of you, Im Jenni..shitty car owner.”   
Norman smiled and stepped up next to her, she thought he was going to touch her but he just grabbed her keys and bent to start her car. It didnt have any issues starting again. She huffed, mad at herself for wanting him to touch her.  
He handed her back the eyes, “you thought i was gonna touch you right?” she shook her head but his smile let her know he was right, “do you want me to touch you?”  
Jenni groaned at his deep voice, feeling it lower places. “I wouldnt hate it.” She said honestly, not caring much that he was a stranger, she was over due for sex and had never seen anyone as sexy as him before.  
He slowly pushed her up against the car door, “good because i havent stopped thinking about touching you since i stopped.” He leaned in to kiss her hard, taking her face into his hands and opening his mouth for her, stroking over her tongue.  
Jenni groaned, letting him control the kiss. Sucking on his tongue and letting her hands slide up his forearms, squeezing over hard muscle to his upper arms, like rocks. His shoulders were so wide and seemed to go on forever. Then around his neck, pulling him firmly against her. She liked the weight of him pressing her up against the car.  
“Fuck youre a great kisser.” He moaned as he kissed her neck, leaving a wet line as he did, the breaze making goose bumps appear on her arms.   
She tilted her head for him, pulling him closer so she could feel just how big and had he was. It was big..and resting against her leg. She moved her own leg to rub it against his cock, he groaned and squeezed her breasts, his hands making their way under her shirt to pinch her nipples.   
“Dont got all day Norman, you wanna fuck me?” she asked boldly, unzipping his jeans and taking his cock out to work him over.  
“Jesus Christ, fuck yes i do.” He growled and turned her around so her back was to him. Quickly popping the button and sliding his hand against her, not over her panties because she wasnt wearing any today, “no panties huh, such a bad girl.”   
Jenni moaned when his fingers slipped inside her. Angled just right to hit her spot over and over again, her ass rubbing back on his cock. He stepped to the side, his hand still fingering her, “such a tease, only bad girls tease..and bad girls get spanked.”  
She shook, feeling his hand leave her ass before it came back down hard on her jean covered ass, making her jump and grind against his fingers. “god yes, again.” She begged and stuck her ass out a little, seeing that sexy smirk on his face, his cock already leaking.   
Another smack to her ass, then his mouth found her neck. Sucking and biting down and he pushed her jeans past her ass, grabbing his cock to rub it against her wet slit, “so wet for me huh..a stranger..fuck!” he moaned her ear, letting the tip of his cock slip in.   
“More!” Jenni demanded, pushing back and making go deeper.  
“Shit...shit...” Norman moaned, seeing his cock inch its way inside her, her perfect ass bouncing with every movement she made. He just gripped her hips, letting her fuck herself on him over and over again, “so fuckin tight Jenni..” he moaned and began to swing his hips in to meet her hard thrusts, his hand going to the back of her neck to force her to bend more, “grab the car and hold on.” He said through clenched teeth.  
He knew she could get away if she wanted to, he could feel the strength coiling in her body and he loved it, putting his mouth next to her ear, “we both know you are strong enough to fight me, but dont..let me pound you into this car until you cum.” He sucked on her ear, biting hard until she moaned and bent.  
Norman pushed his cock out, seeing how wet she made him. The sweet smell of her arousal pumping him up even more, he slammed into her fast, watching her pussy stretch around him each time he moved, “jesus girl, cant get enough of this pussy.”  
Jenni moaned for him, holding on tight as she let him fuck her hard. They both seemed to need it this way right now and he knew every trick to get her to cum, making her pant and sweat, “fuck i need to cum.”  
“Oh yeah you do, i can feel it Jenni..clench around me..make me cum.” He said each word seperately, thrusting in each time.  
“Norman..fuck just like that, no harder!” she screamed loudly.  
He grit his teeth and fucked harder, his cock moving so fast it was a blue, “right now girl, cum now!” he said roughly, feeling her obey him and cum hard, soaking his cock and her thighs, “oh fuck here it comes!” he growled and pulled out quickly, she turned and dropped to her knees, opening her mouth wide just as he blew his load into her mouth. “holy fuck!!” he moaned and jerked himself until it felt like his spine came out.   
Jenni got up and licked her lips, wiping away the few drops that didnt make it into her mouth. Next she pulled her jeans up and fixed her shirt. Seeing him moving in slow motion doing the same, his knees weak.   
“well thank you for fixing my car and fucking me good and hard.” She smiled and kissed him before getting into her car and speeding away.  
*  
Norman stood there as she peeled away. Leaving weak kneed and alone. He couldnt believe that just happened. Meeting a sexy woman like her, helping her and fucking her into her car only to be left on the side of the road.  
He chuckled, putting his leather jacket and helmet on before racing after her into a small town. He saw her car pull into an apartment complex, he grinned. Happy that she lived so close to him, maybe her car would break down again soon. He could only hope and if that didnt work..he knew a way to fuck with her car, she would need help again and run back into him.


End file.
